projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Central NotchRail station
Central is a major NotchRail station on the Airport Express, City Circle, City Line, Downtown Line, Eastplains Line, Lake Line and Northern Line, as well as all intercity lines except the Wakehurst Line, and the Metro Monorail. The station is the heart of the NotchRail network, as it is directly adjacent to the Info Center, which is the centre-point of the whole of Notchropolis. It also serves the surrounding city area. The station consists of 30 platforms: 20 suburban (Platforms 11-30) and 10 intercity (Platforms 1-10). Central's combined platform length is more than 240m, by far the biggest out of any station in the entire network. ) January 1, 2008 ( ) September 12, 2040 ( ) March 18, 2045 ( ) January 14, 2056 ( ) February 6, 2067 ( ) February 16, 2067 ( ) March 9, 2067 ( ) May 10, 2067 ( ) January 1, 2068 ( ) January 4, 2072 ( ) March 28, 2073 ( ) |Suburb = Central |Station Type = Raised (1-10) Underground (11-30) |No. Platforms = 30 |arrangements = 8 side 11 island (19 platforms) |Stopping Trains = Suburban all stations Suburban limited stops Airport Express Intercity all stations Intercity limited stops |Transfers = Bus |Ridership = 92,745 (1st) |Station code = CEN }} Central is the most patronised station in the entire NotchRail network (out of 166 stations), with an average of 92,745 boardings a day. History Central NotchRail station is the oldest in existence. The original station first opened in 1992 before the official opening of Notchropolis Railways. Since then it has been expanded and upgraded many times, with the most recent project completely replacing the old station Central Revamp Old Central Station (previously known as Central Station) was the main station on the NotchRail network from 1992 until 2082 when it was replaced by the current day Central. It's total platform length was 110m, less than half the total platform length of the new station. All that remains of Old Central Station today are platforms 1 and 2 (a museum) and a handful of underground platforms. However, the location of these platforms was never properly documented and nobody is sure where they are. The station had a total of 22 platforms (2 above ground 20 underground). It only had 6 platforms in 2040 but by 2073 it had 22. This rapid expansion is due to the sudden growth of Notchropolis and the popularisation of trains. The station was being put under enormous stress with thousands of passengers passing through it every day. The overcrowded underground platforms and poor ventilation meant that a new station was needed to improve customer experience and safety. The station closed in early 2074 and the New Central Station opened on the 9th of January the same year. Future A direct rail link to the eastern city of Pete's Corner has been heavily requested and is agreed to be one of the top priorities in future railway growth. The proposed implementation of this is to extend the Riverview Line to Central. Central has been designed so that it has 6 spare platforms meeaning that any future plans can be implemented easily. Services Note: Platform numbers are out of date. Will be updated as soon as possible Neighbouring stations |Next = Castlebrook Airport |Terminus Next = Terminus}} |Next = Waratah Park |Terminus Next = towards Central}} |Next = CraftField |Terminus Next = towards Olympic Stadium}} |Next = Troll House |Terminus Next = towards Oldale Village or Zone Lobby}} |Next = Troll House |Terminus Next = towards Petalburg}} |Next = Hall Park |Terminus Next = towards Lake Wilson South or Lake Wilson North}} |Next = Arenaville Airport |Terminus Next = towards Saffron Town}} |Next = Notice Board |Terminus Next = towards Caniswell or Unbiyong}} |Next = Waratah Park |Terminus Next = towards Dunheved or Rustboro Town}} |Next = Notchropolis University |Terminus Next = towards Viridian Town}} |Next = Downtown |Terminus Next = towards Box Hill or Greenwood}}